


The Grand Adventures of Viserys Targaryen, Your Great & Awesome King

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: Fanfiction in a Year, Volume 1 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Michael Bolton makes a special appearence, Pranks and Practical Jokes, R plus L equals J, Ramsay is his own warning, References to Harry Potter, References to Lord of the Rings, References to Monty Python, References to the Hobbit, Tony Stark makes a special appearence, nowayfish, references to Iron Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys tries to be a good king, but his many wards keep screwing up everything for him! This is the story about a king who must deal with his wards, dragons, and a possible long-lost nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A "Great & Awesome" King's Humble Beginnings

In the beginning of this story, Viserys Targaryen was the unwanted second son of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella Targaryen of Westeros. His older brother Rhaegar was beloved throughout the kingdom, leaving the smaller boy feeling left out.

That was, until King Aerys went crazy and burned down the Red Keep. He killed himself, most of the servants and guards, his son Rhaegar, daughter-in-law Elia, and grandchildren Rhaenys, Aegon, and Visenya. Viserys escaped alive even though he was burned. Jaime Lannister (who saved him) died of his injuries.

With the death of King Aerys, Viserys ascended to the Iron Throne; he was just 8 years old when he became king. The next year, his mother Rhaella died giving birth to Viserys' younger sister Danaerys. (This was yet another crushing blow to the young king's life).

Also, a rebellion brought about by Lord Robert Baratheon almost destroyed Westeros. Yet Tywin Lannister put an end to the fighting by forcing Robert to marry his daughter, Cersei Lannister, and making the couple live in King's Landing. (The reason for the rebellion was Robert accused Rhaegar of stealing Lyanna Stark from him when it was clear that Lyanna didn't want to marry Robert at all.)

Anyway, with the beginning of Viserys' reign as king of Westeros, Tywin suggested to him that he needed to take wards to make sure that no rebellions happened again. He volunteered his sons Tyrone and Tyrion to serve as Viserys' wards. The boys were joined by Theon Greyjoy (whose father wanted to expand the family shipping business), Sansa, Arya, and Brandon Stark from the North, Shireen Baratheon (Stannis' only daughter) of Storm's End, Robin Arryn of the Vale, and the Sand Snakes of Dorne.

With the arrival of the wards, they (and Dany) would cause Viserys nothing but trouble as he tries to be a " _great and awesome king_ ".


	2. Trouble Abound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the children read Viserys' secret journal

Joffrey was bored, and everyone knows that a bored Joffrey is a dangerous Joffrey. He was sitting alone in the royal garden when Tommen and Myrcella showed up.

Tommen noticed that his brother was bored and he said to him, "Why are you so bored?" 

"Because there's nothing for us to do," said Joffrey. "We don't have lessons today because Grand Maester Pycelle just HAD to get his stupid dumbassed self arrested for fooling around with that woman last night. Until we get a new maester or Uncle Kevan steps up to the plate, we're not going to be seeing any action."

"Well, that's too bad," said Tommen, "because look at what I found!" 

He held up a book in his hands; the book was eleven and a half inches long, eleven inches wide, and two inches thick. It was bound in lavender canvas and is in poor shape. The cover was decorated in floral ornaments. 

"Tommen, what is that?" Myrcella snapped as she saw her brothers standing around with a book in their hands. 

"Look," said Tommen as he opened the book and began to read: 

> _"Dear diary, Dorrick Stokeworth is having a sleepover party tonight, but dad says that I can't go. This is so unfair!"_

"Oooooohhh, is there gossip going on and I'm not part of it?" Arya cried out as she, Sansa, and Bran showed up.

"Shut it, Arya," Sansa scolded her younger sister.

"Wait, there's more," Tommen cried out as he read:

> _"Dear diary, mom says that Rhaegar has to get a new wife because Elia can't have kids anymore. Dad doesn't want Aegon to be the heir to the throne, and he hates Rhaenys and Visenya. Dad also hates Elia because she's not strong and pretty. Why does dad have to be so mean?"_

"Wow," said Shireen as she, Robin, and Theon approached the group. "That sounds just like Viserys."

"That's because it IS Viserys!" said Myrcella. To Tommen, she said, "Why are you reading his secret diary?"

Tommen was about to explain himself when footsteps were heard. Viserys was coming, and he would be furious if he found out that the kids were reading his diary. "We need to scatter!" he hissed as the kids took off in several different directions.

Viserys and Varys approached the area where the kids were a few seconds before. Viserys looked around and said, "Where'd everyone go?" 

"I don't know," said Varys, "but isn't that your diary?"

He held up the diary and Viserys' face turned white with horror. "KIDS????" he yelled in anger, knowing that they had gotten to his diary.

"Let's get out of here before he sees us," said Joffrey as the kids fled to the godswood. 

A few hours later, in their classroom, the kids waited for the lessons that would never come. Viserys came into the room and upon seeing them in their seats, he said, "I'm sorry if you're bored, kids, but we have rules around here. Pycelle broke those rules, so all lessons have to be canceled until further notice." Everyone groaned.


	3. The Sand Snakes Raid the Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene bring a tiny snake into the royal greenhouse.

"That's not a snake!" Tommen cried out as he saw the tiny creature in Tyene's hand. The creature in question was white with black stripes. It was also unnaturally long. "That's a snk!"

"Yeah," said Shireen. "What's a snk doing in the royal greenhouse?"

"That's too a snake," said Obara.

"Snakes are supposed to be big," said Tommen. "That's a worm. It's too small!"

"You think?" said Nymeria.

"We know that it's a worm," said Shireen.

"What's going on here?" said Myrcella as she and the others came into the greenhouse. Since classes were canceled, everyone had been hanging out in the greenhouse. No one knew what to do with themselves since Pycelle's arrest, so they did everything to entertain themselves.

That included playing in the royal greenhouse.

"The Sand Snakes have a giant worm that they're claiming to be a snake," said Tommen. 

"It's a snake," said Obara.

"I see," said Myrcella as the kids stared at the worm. "That's a worm."

"No, that's a snake," said Nymeria.

"How do you know that that's a snake?" said Joffrey.

"You don't," said Robin. 

"Why?" said Bran.

Because that's not a snake," said Arya. "That's a worm."

"Worms don't stick out their tongues," said Tyene.

"But this one did," said Sansa, who saw the worm sticking out its tongue at them. "It's also slithering around. Worms don't slither around and stick out their tongues at people."

"Because that's not a worm," said Nymeria. "It's a snake."

"Yeah right," said Joffrey. "You three may be known as the Sand Snakes, but I'm not conviced that what you have in your hands is a snake."

"Because it's a snake," said Tyene.

"No, it's a worm," said Tommen.

"Snake!"

"Worm!"

"Snake!"

"Worm!"

"Snake!"

"Worm!"

"I don't care what it is," said Robin, "but could you PLEASE stop fighting? It's giving me a headache."

"But we need to know once and for all if that's a snake or a worm," said Shireen.

"Maybe Viserys can settle this," said Sansa.

A few minutes later, Viserys came to the greenhouse. He stared at the worm for a few minutes and said, "Yes, that's indeed a worm." Then everyone gasped as they all saw a tongue sticking out of the worm's mouth.

"OH MY GODS, I TAKE IT BACK!! IT'S A SNAKE!! RUN!!!!" Viserys shouted as he and the others fled from the greenhouse.

The Sand Snakes were left standing in the greenhouse with the snake. "Oh come on," said Obara. "That tiny thing wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

"For shame," said Nymeria.

"That was so funny!" said Tyene. "Like did you see their faces when the snake stuck his tongue out at them? That was comedy gold!"

"Let's put it on YouTube!" said Nymeria.

So, the Sand Snakes uploaded a video of Viserys running away from the tiny snake with the others chasing after him. Many people saw the video and roared with laughter. Viserys was not amused.


	4. Sorry, Wrong Movie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group watches the wrong movie

"Well, I never thought this would happen," said Tommen as everyone sat in their seats in the local theater. The group was going to watch the movie " _Jurassic World_ ", as everyone else in the theater was.

All except for one guy.

"Renly, don't be such a broody-pants," said Loras. "The movie isn't that bad."

"You think?" said Renly. "If anyone wants to hear my opinion (and I don't think they will), I think that dinosaurs are the dumbest things that mankind has ever thought put in a movie. Seriously, what was Steven Spielberg thinking when he dared to make up this movie called  _Jurassic Park_?"

"I think you need to direct the same question to Michael Crichton, who wrote the book  _Jurassic Park_ ," said Loras.

"How can I ask him about  _Jurassic Park_?" said Renly. "He's dead. And besides I can't even begin to consider how bored I am going to be during this crappy movie."

"Oh my gosh, Renly, you are so cruel!" said Loras. "It's not like you can't switch the movies around and make everybody watch  _Magic Mike XXL_...oops!"

"Loras, that is a great idea!" said Renly. "Let's switch the movies out and make them watch a movie that nobody wants to watch. That ought to teach them not to like a movie that has dinosaurs in it and not pay attention to us gay people." So the two conspirators went off to do their work.

* * *

"Man, these previews are taking forever," said Joffrey, "and we still haven't got our popcorn yet! Is there any way to make this thing go faster?"

"Nope," said Sansa, "but don't, worry it'll be over soon."

"Well, that's good," said Joffrey. "Previews are boring."

"You better take that back, jerk!" said Theon.

"Why don't you?" Joffrey snapped back at him.

Soon, the movie began and everyone cheered. It was a movie about a dinosaur theme park where people could walk among dinosaurs. The movie was good until they got to a certain point, where a giant T-Rex came out and attacked a car that had two teenagers sitting in it.

"Oh my God!" cried Tommen. "It's a giant T-Rex!"

"Look at his sharp teeth and claws!" said Tyene.

"He's going to kill you!" said Robin.

Viserys stared at the screen while everyone else in the theater screamed in horror. Then it hit him.

"Hey, this isn't  _Jurassic World_!" he cried out. Everyone stared at him. "This is  _Jurassic Park_!"

"You mean, we're actually watching  _Jurassic Park_  instead of  _Jurassic World_?" Bran cried out.

"Yeah," said Arya, "because there's no way that that one guy is Chris Pratt. He's not even good looking!"

"Shows them how much they know about actors," said Sansa.

Viserys was not happy to know that his movie watching experience was ruined. He knew exactly who to blame for the movie switch, and their names were Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell.

* * *

" _Jurassic Park_? Are you fricking kidding me?" said Loras as they watched the action happening from their hiding spot. "I don't even like that movie, so why are we watching it?"

"I don't know," said Renly. "You tell me."

"Whatever, Ren. King Viserys isn't going to like this," said Loras.

"Then you're not going to like the fact that I caught you," said Viserys as he stood in front of Renly and Loras. The kids stood behind him with angry looks on their faces. "We came here to watch  _Jurassic World_ ," he continued, "and what we are seeing is not  _Jurassic World_ , it is  _Jurassic Park_. Can you provide me with an explanation about why you have decided to do this immature thing?"

"We just wanted to watch  _Magic Mike XXL_ ," said Renly. "Why do you have a problem with that? Are you homophobic or something stupid like that? What is wrong with you?"

"Privilege check, theater number 5!" Jacquelyn snapped as she came from behind the group; she had seen the whole thing.

"Why aren't you showing  _Magic Mike XXL_?" said Renly. "You Christians are all the same; you think that your version of love is good and us being together is wrong!"

"I don't care what you think of Christians!" said Jacquelyn. "Not when you try to force everybody and their mother to accept your way of life, which is what people don't like. Now, you and your boyfriend are officially banned from the theater for the rest of your lives! Security, show these men to the door, please."

As Renly and Loras were escorted from the theater by three angry men in security uniforms, Viserys turned to the group and said, "Looks like we'll have to be doing this movie trip next week." Everyone groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I offended any gay people by portraying Renly and Loras as jerks, but every story needs someone to be a complete jerkface.
> 
> More to come...


	5. I survived the Train-tanic and all I got was the crappy fanfiction written about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys writes in his diary about how he really feels about "Train-tanic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, Viserys was featured in a story called "Train-tanic", in which he sought to acquire a wife. But instead of getting married, he ends up becoming a widow when his new bride drowns when the Train-tanic sinks.
> 
> Here is his brutally honest opinion about the fanfic...

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe that I was featured in this piece of crap story called the Train-tanic. That story did not portray me as a great and awesome King. Instead, that story portrayed me as a man who was desperate enough to get a wife. FYI, I don't need a wife, thank you very much!_

_Also, how dare they completely ignore me, your great and awesome King, in favor of a bunch of teenagers who begged an old Hobbit to tell them a story about the time he hooked up with a dwarf King! How is the story of Bilbo Baggins more interesting than the story about me? Just who do these people think they are?_

_Also, what's so great about Cards Against Humanity? I think this game is one of the dumbest games that I have ever heard of and no, I won't be playing that game at all, no matter how many times the kids threaten me!_

_Plus, I'm not that fond of Katniss and Tris fighting each other. " **You blocked me on Facebook and now you're going to die** "? Please! More people have been killed over less crap than that._

_Also, what was the point with the Nowayfish? Was it a ploy to freak the kids out by showing them fish with teeth? If it was, that was a stupid ploy. I didn't like that part of the story at all, no matter how much the Nowayfish will try to attack me and force me to give them lots of cake._

_The way that Jacquelyn behaved when I had dinner with her family was one of the worst scenes that I have ever seen in my life. I don't understand how Jacquelyn could be so cruel to people when she's usually nice. Also, whose bright idea was it to pair us up as a couple? That pairing was so out of left field, I don't know how we could work as a couple._

_I will deal with that later._

_The only thing I liked about the story was Tywin Lannister getting shot by Varys. I never did like that dude because he is a great big fat jerkbutt who thinks that the world owes him a favor, but the world doesn't owe him anything._

_And no, I don't want any sequels to this piece of crap story. Please stop._

_Now you know._


	6. Viserys Reacts to the Story "Oh no, he's hot!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3823183

"Come on, Viserys, you gotta read us the story!" said Robin as the kids directed him to a fan fiction website on Viserys's tablet. "Please, please read the story? Please?"

"Oh, alright," said Viserys. "I will read you the story, but I'm going to complain about it the whole time."

"Yay!" said the kids.

> _Bilbo said to himself, "If one more dwarf comes running through my door, I'm kicking him out! I am getting tired of dwarves! They need to leave me alone and go bother someone else!"_
> 
> _But Thorin walked through the door berating Gandalf for not being able to find Bilbo's house. And the moment Thorin laid his eyes on Bilbo, Bilbo cried out, "Oh no! He's hot!"_
> 
> _I cannot believe Gandalf had the nerve to bring this dwarf into my house. I mean, what is he thinking? I already have 12 other dwarves in my house throwing my dishes around and eating up all the food in my pantry and I really don't need this drama of a 13th Dwarf in my already messed-up evening._
> 
> _I don't have time for this at all._
> 
> _But when he stepped through that door, my heart stopped for just a second._
> 
> _He was tall with long dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and a very serious demeanor. I just don't understand how he can be so..._
> 
> _No, no. I'm not even about to think about that!_
> 
> _And yet, he was staring at me._   
>    
>  _Gandalf said, "Bilbo, I want you to meet Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company."_
> 
> _Thorin looked at me and said, "So this is the Hobbit."_
> 
> _My heart lurched at the sound of his voice. What was this unexpected feeling that I'm feeling? My heart was pounding, I don't know what to do or say. This dwarf was definitely making it hard for me to even concentrate the way he was leering at me._
> 
> _He definitely was leering at me._
> 
> _I knew that I was certainly doomed the moment I spoke to him..._

"Well," said Sansa. "Did you like the story? Did you? Did you?"

"What is wrong with the writer?" said Viserys. " _Oh no, he's hot!_  Really? What idiot comes out with a stupid title like that?"

"It's what Bilbo was thinking the moment he first laid eyes on Thorin Oakenshield," said Joffrey. "He did not expect Thorin to be so good-looking."

"And check this out," said Tommen, "a whole bunch of people on Tumblr who have watched The Hobbit movies think that Bilbo and Thorin belong together."

"Because they do," said Sansa. She pulled out a T-shirt that read  _Team Bagginshield_  and said, "Team Bagginshield!"

"Team Bagginshield!" yelled everyone as they pulled out their T-shirts.

"Oh no, I'm surrounded by fanatics!" said Viserys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Viserys, but the kids are on Team Bagginshield. You can't escape from it no matter how hard you try!


	7. Viserys, Father of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Viserys was the one who has the dragon eggs instead of his sister?

"Look at me, I have dragons and you don't!" said Viserys as he ran around the Red Keep with his three baby dragons, Liorenth, Nerroth, and Tharos. He had hatched the three dragons from three petrified eggs that someone had given them as a gift.

Danaerys frowned as she stared at her brother, then at his dragons. He had gone insane.

"Let's be grateful that he's not like your father," said Varys. Danaerys stared at him. "What about my father?" she said.

"You don't want to know," said Varys. "Trust me."

"OK then," said Danaerys, yet she vowed to get to the bottom of that mystery as soon as she could.

Meanwhile, Viserys showed the baby dragons to the kids, and regretted it. The kids all fought over who got to feed and hold the dragons. "Why do I even bother?" he said to himself as he watched the kids playing with the dragons.


	8. Not a good day to go driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ramsay Bolton decides to take Viserys's wheelhouse for a joyride

"This day has gotten way too boring," said Joffrey.

"Yeah, I know," said Bran. "What do you think we should do?"

"I have an idea," said Sansa. "Let's go for a drive."

"Yeah that's a good idea," said Arya. "Let's take Viserys's wheelhouse!"

"Maybe we shouldn't take his wheelhouse," said Myrcella. "You do remember the last time we took his wheelhouse for a Joyride?"

They all sat back and remembered the last time that they had taken the wheelhouse for a joyride:  _it was during Market day, when King's Landing gathered for the monthly swap meet. While Viserys was distracted by a particularly ornate lamp, Joffrey and the others had gotten the keys to the wheelhouse and took off, causing all sorts of terrible trouble for the residents of King's Landing._

_By the time the adventure with over, they had caused some significant damage to Baelor's Square, something that did not make Viserys happy. He had them all punished for that stunt by making them work in several of the local food stalls that they had destroyed._

"Hey, don't worry about it, Cella," said Joffrey. "Things will be different. Ramsay recently got his license, so he'll be driving the wheelhouse."

"Yeah right," said Tommen. "That guy can't even drive his way out of a paper bag. What makes you think he'll be a good driver?"

"You think?" said Ramsay. "I'll show you that I am a good driver. Now hop on, everyone."

As everyone climbed into the Wheelhouse, Sansa said, "I hope you didn't bring your girlfriend Myranda. I'm not even going to mention what happened the last time you brought her over. Viserys was so angry that he almost blew up the throne."

"Don't worry about it," said Ramsay. "Dad says I can't bring Miranda whenever I come to the Red Keep."

"Whatever," said Sansa as she climbed inweto the wheelhouse.

Little did anyone know that Viserys had fallen asleep in the wheelhouse, presumably to get away from the children. He was sleeping in the back when Ramsay said, "Okay everyone, this wheelhouse only has two speeds, fast and  _what the heck was that_? You all ready?"

"Heck yeah, we're ready," said Joffrey.

"Are you fricking kidding me?" said Sansa. "I was born ready!"

"Yeah," said Arya. "Let's end this!"

Ramsay started the Wheelhouse and the thing took off filled with cheering kids. As the wheelhouse began making dangerous turns on the roads of King's Landing, Viserys was jolted awake by the winding roads. Bran noticed him and said, "Well, looks like you're here to join us."

"What are you guys doing?" cried Viserys. "You know the rules: no joyrides in the wheelhouse!"

"That's okay," said Sansa. "Ramsay's got his license, so he can drive the wheelhouse."

"Ramsay is driving the Wheelhouse???" cried Viserys. Then, noticing Ramsay waving to him, he cried out, "All the gods in the world, help us all!"

Ramsay drove the Wheelhouse another few miles until it crashed right into a cabbage stall. A man came out and cried, "You destroyed all my cabbages!"

"Oh crap, we're in trouble!" cried Joffrey.

"Everybody, let's get out of here right now while we still have the ability to not be seen," said Bran.

After Ramsay pulled the wheelhouse back into the Red Keep, Viserys jumped out of the wheelhouse and sobbed for 5 minutes before throwing up. He was not a happy camper that day.

And yes, the kids got in trouble once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story? Never let Ramsay Bolton drive your wheelhouse.


	9. Dear Diary (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys writes about the last few chapters in his diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe that this happened. Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell destroyed movie day for me and the kids when we ended up watching "Jurassic Park" instead of "Jurassic World" at the movies. Why do they have to be so rude??? Why couldn't we just enjoy our movie?_

_I need to do something about them and soon._

_Anyway, the kids also made me read bad fan fiction and the Sand Snakes had the nerve to show me a tiny snake. Ramsay took my wheelhouse on a joyride and now the kids are plotting to make me play Cards Against Humanity with them._

_Plus, Tyene threatened to have her Nowayfish attack me unless I agree to play the game._

_I'm trying so hard to be a great and awesome king and these brats keep messing everything up for me. Why is it so hard?_


	10. Tony Stark comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Tony Stark (also known as Iron Man) pays a visit to the Red Keep. This will go very well...

Today is visiting day. As usual, Sansa, Arya, and Bran Stark were stuck on the sidelines while their friends met up with their families.

"This is so boring!" said Bran. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll be here," said Sansa. "Don't forget, it takes about a week to get from King's Landing to Winterfell. They will be here."

"I don't know," said Arya. "Do you remember what happened the last time we had visiting day?"

"They never showed up," said Bran.

"I know," said Sansa. "It was so embarrassing not to see them. Theon made fun of us for weeks..."

"Yeah, and that too," said Arya. "I was five seconds from murdering him when Obara intervened..."

Just then, a man wearing a red and yellow iron suit showed up. Everyone turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Iron Man, and he had come to visit them.

"Hey, look who's here," said Bran. "It's Iron Man!"

Tony stepped out of his iron suit and put on a business suit. He said, "Hey kids, how you're doing?"

"We're doing great," said Sansa, "but where is mom and dad?"

"And Robb?" said Arya.

"Hello," said Rickon as he jumped out of his hiding spot. "I'm a little Rickon."

"Of course you're a little Rickon," said Bran, "and what are you doing here?"

"Dad went north and took Robb with him and mom went to Riverrun and she told me to go with Tony," said Rickon.

"So, once again, mom and dad didn't bother coming to visit us," said Sansa. "What a let down!"

"Hey, it's not so bad," said Tony. "At least you still have me."

"Of course," said Arya. "How are the rest of the Avengers doing?"

"I'm sure everyone's doing just fine," said Tony. "Steve says he's sorry he can't make it this time, but he'll be coming next time."

"We're going to hold him to that," said Arya.

Viserys shook his head as he stared at the Starks, wondering how are earth Iron Man was even related to them. Varys said to him, "Do you remember that one story where Iron Man showed up and went to Winterfell and took over?"

"Oh my God, don't remind me!" said Viserys as he grabbed his hair. "I'm so not in the mood!"

At the same time, Bran said, "We read Viserys's diary and you won't believe what it says about Jaime Lannister..."

"No, don't!" Viserys cried out in horror as he stared at Bran. He would rather die than have Bran reveal everything about Jaime.


	11. Dealing With Lord Baelish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viserys tries to find a new tutor for the kids.

"Your Grace, you cannot allow this misbehavior to continue," said Lord Baelish as he and Viserys were cleaning up the dining room after someone decided to have a food fight. "You're the king, and you give the orders around here."

"I've noticed," said Viserys, "and so far, I can't seem to find a reliable teacher for the kids. If only Pycelle hadn't gotten himself arrested, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I agree," said Baelish. "Pycelle has become unreliable in the past few years and Lady Cersei has complained about her children's lack of progress. We have to find someone, and soon."

Viserys nodded, knowing that his job of hiring a new tutor for his wards wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

"Thank you very much, that will be all," Viserys said as another potential candidate walked out of the throne room. So far, he had interviewed 20 people for the job as tutor to his royal wards, and not one of them seemed to be qualified for the job. He groaned, saying, "How long is this going to be?"

"Not long," said Baelish. "In fact, I've got a way to speed up the process."

"Like what?" Viserys cried out.

* * *

The next day, the kids gathered around the table in the royal classroom. They were nervous, wondering who their new teacher was. It was already bad enough that Pycelle was arrested for not doing his job, but the fact that Viserys was trying to get a teacher for them was worse.

"I hope it's not your grandpa," said Bran. "Hell try to talk about how great the Lannisters are."

"I know," said Joffrey. "You better hope Uncle Tyrion doesn't show up, as he'll bore us to tears."

"Yeah, and that too," said Sansa.

But the kids got a nasty shock as Viserys and an older woman walked through the door. "Kids, meet Olenna Tyrell; she's going to be your new teacher."

The kids stared at Olenna and cried out, "Noooo!!!!"


	12. Remember Those You Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys thinks about his dead family and grows sad. The kids notice his distress and comfort him.

Viserys sighed as he thought about his brother, Rhaegar, and parents, Aerys and Rhaella. They had once been a happy family until Aerys got sick and almost died. After his illness, he was no longer nice to everyone, he was cruel.

Viserys, who once idolized his father, now grew frightened of him.

Rhaegar fought with Aerys about everything, from his children to the prophecy that dictated that three heads of the dragon would fight and defeat a terrible evil. Aerys destroyed Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell, an act that angered the Martell family.

Rhaella and Aerys separated shortly after Rhaegar's marriage to Lyanna Stark; Rhaella never forgave Aerys for destroying Rhaegar's marriage to Elia and forcing him to marry Lyanna. Viserys watched as his family fell apart. He felt helpless because he couldn't do anything to save them.

And then came the fire that killed almost everyone in the Targaryen family and scores of servants and guards. Viserys was seven years old when he almost died; Ser Jaime Lannister had saved him from certain death, but died of his injuries. Viserys later became king after Aerys's death.

Viserys grew sad while thinking _why am_ _I king? I'm not supposed to rule Westeros, Rhaegar is. He's supposed to be king and Aegon is supposed to be the crown prince. This is not fair!_

He broke down and wept, not noticing that the kids overheard him crying. They and Danaerys came into the room and gave him a hug. Little did they know that they were connected to Viserys in so many shocking ways...


End file.
